Legend of Dragoon: Eastern Madness
by Rocko5476
Summary: What happens when a Wingly saves Rose, Zieg, and Lloyd on that "Fateful" day. this is a story of there Travels through the Mysterious Eastern Country. not really good at Summaries.


This is one of the ideas that someone has left, please enjoy!

* * *

OC#1: Mike, A Wingly, he's been around since the End of the Dragon Campaign, he left the Wingly Forest about 100-250 years before the start of the game. He has the same hair color as the rest of the Winglies, he had the typical attitude of a Wingly until he left the forest, with the intention of carrying out a special mission, until he saw how the humans felt emotions, and how they sympathize with each other. He uses magic and his Fists mostly, but under certain circumstances uses the Dragon Buster he grabbed while trying to stop Lloyd from destroying the Dragoon Spirits. Main Addition: _Punch to the Soul _and _Dragon Buster Strike_. Element: Void

OC#2: Rock, Another Wingly, been around since the beginning of the dragon Campaign. Followed Mike out of the forest and started to study humans. He isn't that Magically inclined, but can hit with quite a powerful punch, Pinpoint accuracy with a bow, and a sword that separates into two swords, The _Sword of lies_, and the _Sword of Magic_. Main Addition: _Punch to the Soul _and _Celestial Arrow_. Element: Void

Legend of Dragoon: Eastern Madness

Mike's POV

That day was a horrible one and a good one, I should know, I was there. I witnessed everything that happened; the seven Dragoons stopped Melbu Frahma from destroying the world. As they flew out, I couldn't help but think to myself, "Why are they leaving Lloyd, Rose, and Zieg to die. I could not let that happen. I ran over to and picked up the _Dragoon Spirit of the Red-eye Dragon._ What surprised me is that it glowed around me and I transformed. I picked Lloyd up and flew over to get the Unconscious Rose and Zieg, they made there final attack moments ago. I flew with what speed I had, just as I reached the exit, it exploded, sending the four of us flying through the air.

When I landed, I was alone, the dragoon spirit gone as well, "I need to go find them."

Rose's POV

I carried Zieg to what I thought would be our demise, and he plunged the dragon buster into Melbu… I saw nothing else.

When I awoke, Zieg was lying next to me, our hands intertwined. I got up and looked for my weapon, I had nothing except my clothes, and Zieg was murmuring something in his Unconsciousness. I moved us to a cover of trees, as it started raining. "I have not seen these lands before; it must be the Eastern Country." I said to myself. I noticed a silver haired person walking through the land and decided to ask for his help. I grabbed the nearest thing I could use as a weapon, a good-sized rock. I Shouted, "Hello, we need some H-"I stopped when the person turned around, "YOU, HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE." I threw the rock at him, upon impact he fell down. It was Lloyd, the man or should I say Wingly, who almost destroyed the world; but was betrayed by Zieg/Melbu. He said, "Okay so I deserved that, but we have a bigger problem, we are stuck here with no weapons and I believe monsters come out at night so can we go back to your 'camp' now?" When we arrived back, Zieg had a fire started, "We need food soon." When Lloyd came back with some dead, skinned Animals, Zieg took them and hung them on a Stick above the fire. I thought, "Who saved us?"

Zieg's POV

My mind was a Maelstrom right now; I could still feel Melbu's presence resonating somewhere in my mind, trying to regain control. The thing that is keeping from going insane is sitting right beside, Rose my one true love. "Rose" I started, "Please forgive me, if I had known you were still alive, then I would have searched for you…" I was cut off by Lloyd saying, "This is making me sick im leaving." And with that, Lloyd got up and left, I did not know that much about Lloyd, aside from what little I heard through the Shroud that Melbu had me under for the last 18 years. "Zieg, you don't have to apologize, in a way im glad you married Claire and had Dart, because if you didn't we all would be dead by now." She had me beat and that's why I loved her.

BOOOOM!!!!

Both me and Zieg were up in an instant and were running towards the sound… it was Horrible, Lloyd was at a pedestal with the Red-eye and Dark Dragoons, with the Dragon Buster Striking them repeatedly.

Mike's POV

BOOOOM!!!!

I was looking for Rose and Zieg, when I came upon Lloyd Striking the Red-eye and Dark Dragoon Spirits with the Dragon Buster. Being a Wingly, I flew over there and Tackled Lloyd, sending both of them flying on the Ground 50 yards away from the Dragoon Spirits. They got into a big fight, "_Punch to the Soul_" I Charged an Attack, and hit him Dead center in the chest sending him flying, and crashing into a Rock. I walked over to Lloyd, Taking the Dragon Buster from him. "Burn in Hell." I said, walking away from him. When I got to the Dragoon Spirits, they started to glow, and I was thrown away from them.

Rock's POV

I saw the Explosion from Seles, I went to alert Dart, and he came with me to the Border, "Stay here while I go and see what happened…" I stopped him. "NO, im coming to, you know im a Wingly, and I can help you." He finally agreed and we went running to wards the Explosion. "Dart this will go much easier if you hold on." I grabbed him and flew us, gaining speed; I stopped so suddenly that Darts Extra Weight sent us flying farther, both of us hitting a Stonewall. I got up and saw the Red-eye and Dark Dragoon Spirits glowing very brightly, and with a high-pitched noise a dragon appeared, it was a blend of Dark Red and Dark Blue, it looked at Mike, Rose, Dart and Zieg, Dart didn't notice because his Senses weren't as sharp as mine. I ran over and Got Dart to his feet, then we turned around to se the Dragon Flying off. Out of my peripheral vision I saw The others take off, I told Dart we had to get back to Seles…

* * *

SO how do you like it? The second OC was my creation, and the First I was allowed to use from a person from YouTube, who I consider a Friend. If you want to know his YouTube account PM me. Thank you for Reading this


End file.
